Fright Night 2: New Blood
| running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Fright Night 2: New Blood may sound like a sequel to the 2011 remake of Fright Night, but don't be fooled. It is actually a remake of the original 1985 horror-comedy Fright Night. The movie was directed by Eduardo Rodriguez with a script written by Matt Venne. It was produced by Gaeta/Rosenzweig Films and released direct-to-video on October 1st, 2013. Although this film adheres to many of the tropes of the original movie, there are also noticeable changes, not the least of which includes gender-flipping the central antagonist from the previously male Jerry Dandridge, once played by Chris Sarandon, to the now female Gerri Dandridge, played by actress Jaime Murray. The role of the film's protagonist, Charley Brewster is played by Will Payne, with Sacha Parkinson taking on the female leading role of Amy Peterson, Chris Waller as the goofy "Evil" Ed, and Sean Power as Peter Vincent. Cast Notes & Trivia * Fright Night 2: New Blood (2013) redirects to this page. * Despite being released direct-to-video, Fright Night 2: New Blood was released in both rated and unrated editions. * This movie is rated-R. It contains excessive profanity, female nudity (topless and full-frontal), and copious amounts of blood and some explicit gore. * There are a total of twenty-seven credited cast members in this film. * The title of the film is a bit misleading. It is implied that this is a sequel either to the original Fright Night from 1985, or the remake of Fright Night from 2011. In fact, it is a remake of the original story rather than a continuation of any previous work, and it re-imagines all of the core characters. * No previous members of the original film cast or the 2011 remake cast appear in this film. * The principal setting of this movie is Bucharest, Romania. The film was shot on-location in Bucharest and Hunedoara. Scenes of Gerri Dandridge's castle were filmed at Corvin Castle in Hunedoara. IMDB; Fright Night 2: New Blood (2013); Filming locations. * This is the third movie produced by Gaeta/Rosenzweig Films. They also produced the 2011 remake of Fright Night. * This is Eduardo Rodriguez' third film as a director. He is also known for directing "The Circle" episode of the anthology TV series Fear Itself. * This is Chris Waller's second film role and his second horror movie. He also played a character named Dwight in the 2011 horror-comedy Inbred. * In the original Fright Night Evil Ed's full name was Ed Thompson. Here it is Ed Bates. * This film establishes that not only is Gerri Dandrige actually Countess Elizabeth Bathory, she is also Countess Dracula, implying that the historical Dracula was actually a woman, and not Vlad the Impaler as popular tradition would have it. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * Fright Night 2: New Blood at the Fright Night Wiki References Keywords Blood bath | Bucharest | Castle | Coffin | College | Dancer | Dracula | Dreams | Elizabeth Bathory | Exploding bodies | Exploding vehicles | Eye injuries | French | Holy water | Homosexuality | Hotel | Immolation | Impalement | Professor | Romania | Self sacrifice | Slit throat | Stabbings | Stripper | Student | Subway | Taxicab | Teacher | Throat injuries | Vampires | Waitress | Wooden stake ---- Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:2013 films Category:Gaeta-Rosenzweig Films Category:Eduardo Rodriguez Category:Matt Venne Category:Michael J. Gaeta Category:Alison R. Rosenzweig Category:Luis Ascanio Category:Yaron Levy Category:Don Adams Category:Will Payne Category:Jaime Murray Category:Sean Power Category:Sacha Parkinson Category:Chris Waller